


Worm

by femme4jack



Series: Out of the Depths [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Non Consensual, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid likes to play with her food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_prime wish list on livejournal. This is the most horrifying thing I've ever written, and I want to crawl under a blanket in shame. **Jack is over 18 in this story.** Assume it takes place a season or two in the future.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  **Content Notice:** Noncon (explicit rape involving oral and tactile contact), sticky, mental torture, minor physical violence, descriptions of intended graphic violence, xeno, cussing, dark, horror
> 
> * * *

"And how is my pet today?" Airachnid purred, running one of her legs delicately down the naked form hanging from the wall of her lair, delighted with the shiver that ran through his pathetic worm-like body despite himself.

"I thought you liked your trophies dead," the worm managed to spit out, even as the much smaller worm of flesh dangling between his thighs stirred in response to her touch. _Just like that human scientist's dog in response to the dinner bell_ , she thought. It had only taken a few of his revoltingly messy overloads to teach his body to desire what his mind hated.

Airachnid gave a predatory smile as she transformed into her bipedal mode, pressing her sharp edges into his already lacerated flesh just hard enough to break the skin. Just a bit more pressure and she could slice him in two, simply with her frontal armor plating. She ran two of her clawed digits from his foot, up his calf and to his inner thigh, before taking his hardening flesh between them and gently rolling it, giving it a tiny shake just to show him how aware she was of his body's instant response to her.

"You forget, Jack," she said sweetly. "Without Arcee here to see me do it, there is little point in killing you. Not yet. When she comes for you, though, it will be delicious. I've often wondered what kind of screams you'll make while I skin you alive. Maybe I'll start from right here," she said, her claw nicking the end of his little interface, making him hiss. She bent and licked up the beads of blood with her glossa.

"Fuck you!" A sob escaped with his yell as Jack tried to shift his hips away from the silver, sensuous metal that the femme was now running expertly along his hardened flesh and around the two soft balls hanging beneath. She gave it one more good lick from base to tip before bringing her helm to his face to he could smell himself on her.

She ran her glossa over his ear before whispering into it. "I'm sure you'd like to. Do you fuck your partner, Jack? Is that why you responded so quickly to me?" She bit on his earlobe with her pointed teeth, again drawing beads of blood. "How does she get you off, worm? With her glossa? In her mouth? Has she spiked you up your ass yet? Now that would be a delicious way to kill you, running you through with my cable."

With a snick, her panel retracted. She stood to her full height so the tip of her severely ridged cable rested against his mouth.

"Do you lick it for her, Jack?" she asked, pushing the tip between his lips with enough force to make him gag, stretching his mouth wide around her. His tongue had nowhere to go except into her transfluid tube as he whipped his head back and forth in a fruitless attempt to escape. Not that she would admit it, but his tiny human glossa felt surprisingly good against the sensors inside her tip. Relentlessly, she pumped her cable with her hand, and with a static-filled groan brought herself to a fast overload, forcing him to swallow the fluid that burst into his mouth, the excess running down his neck and chest. The fact that the metals within the fluid would slowly poison his cells was of no matter. He'd be long dead before those poisons would kill him.

The sound of his sobs was nearly as sweet as his little tongue had felt dipping into the tip of her spike.

"Well, answer me, human. Does she let you lick her cable? Or maybe you suck on the nodes around her port." A fluctuation in his bio-readings gave her all the answer she needed. She began running her digits along his cock again as she spoke in low tones. "Ah, so that is it. You play with her port, as though she were a girl. It's such a nice port, too. That one sensor just inside the rim on the bottom of it... oh yes, you know the one I'm talking about. Your heart rate just jumped."

"Shut up!" Jack sobbed. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Oh, Jack, you know me better than that," she murmured in a laughing tone, and began to casually pump the rigid flesh. "Are you afraid of her cable? Does it bother you that she has something like this?" she squeezed his cock just hard enough to make his body momentarily tense in pain along with the unwilling pleasure. "Do you try to pretend she is just an exceptionally tall woman? Do you try to forget that if she lost control, she could kill you with an accidental slice of her armor or thrust of her cable?"

"Please just stop it," Jack begged weakly, his body writhing in the cables that held him to her wall.

"Oh, I don't think I will," Airachnid said, her glossa running through her own fluids on his chest, the tapered end flicking the little sensor nubs on either side, giving his nipples shocks as she continued to slowly pump him. When he groaned she laughed against him. Her glossa travelled lower, and met the tip of his puny version of a cable, a low level charge adding to his forced pleasure. He thrust against it and she rewarded him by taking the whole length into her mouth, her glossa running along its underside. That was all it took for his overload to burst from him.

"Faugh, disgusting," she spat the fluid he had discharged into her into his face. He wouldn't meet her optics, but simply hung there and sobbed.

Earth really was a beautiful world, she thought with satisfaction.


End file.
